FLU-xx
This is the fourth episode of Sci-Fi Club. Synopsis Fluxx catches a cold and Emmett shrinks Luke to sub-atomic level to fight the cold. Transcript (The club is in the treehouse and Connor is holding a DVD.) (Connor) Alright, who's ready to watch every Senōr Sriracha: Mexican Space Cowboy movie ever! (Emmett) How did you even get this all in one DVD? (Connor) I bought it from this really cool website called TotallyNotAScam.com! Cost me about $300! (Emmett) Don't you think that's a little expensive for a film series that ended over 10 years ago? (Connor) Nope! I bet this compilation of decade old movies with be worth every penny! (Luke, rolling his eyes) And I'm depicted as the dumb one of the club. (Connor, whispering to Luke) Play along, will ya? (Fluxx walks in with a pale green face and sneezes.) (Fluxx, sniffling) Aw sweet! Senōr *sneezes* Sriracha! (Luke) Fluxx, buddy? Are you sick? (Fluxx) Me? Sick? No way! (Emmett scans Fluxx with a small handled remote like device.) (Emmett) You have the flu! (Fluxx) Curse you, DNAnalyzer! (Connor) We need to find a cure! (Fluxx) OK, fine. I'll admit I have a 'slight '''fever. But it's fine. *sneezes* It's fine! Relax! (Emmett, sarcastically) OK, fine! We won't cure you from this straight up virus! How about if we all get infected?! (Fluxx, sniffling) Gee whiz, MOM! I guess you could try to cure me! I guess! (Luke) Don't worry, my friend! By the end of the day, we would have cured you with- (All 4) SCIENCE! ''(It cuts to Emmett mixing chemicals. Fluxx drinks the vial and grows dragon wings and sneezes fire. Emmett repeats the process with Fluxx turning into gelatin, growing an extra head and growing a longer nose.) (Connor) IT's NO USE! (Emmett) The only feasible way is to use the shrink ray on one us, and by that I mean Luke, and send him into Fluxx's nasal cavity to destroy the cold! (Luke) You want ME to shrink and go inside a living being? (Emmett) Look, Luke. I know it's a gross job- (Luke) AWESOME! (It cuts to Luke in the Hover-Mobile inside the treehouse.) (Luke) Let's do this! (A beam of light hits The Hover-Mobile and its shrinks. Emmett, Connor and Fluxx put on earpieces. Luke looks up and sees Connor.) '' (Luke, wearing earpiece) Hey! It didn't work. You guys are huge! ''(The other three face palm.) (Emmett) Alright, P.A.I's on board as the auto-pilot. He will fly into Fluxx's nostril. (Luke) Here goes nothing! (The Hover-Mobile flies into Fluxx's nostril.) (Luke) Cool! I'm in Fluxx's body! (Fluxx) Hey! That tickles! *sneezes* (A sharp gust of wind hits the Hover-Mobile.) (Luke) Whoa! (Fluxx) Sorry man! (Luke) No! I see these weird, green, humanoid, germ like...aliens? The flu! These aliens are the cause! (We see said aliens shooting mucus everywhere.) (Luke) They're blocking Fluxx's nose! (Luke steps out of the Hover-Mobile wearing a red hazmat suit.) (Luke) Leave, aliens! (Mucusoid) Get out, microscopic earthling! (Luke) Tell me your evil plot. Now! (Mucusoid) NEVER! (Mucusoid #2) We are the Mucusance from the dwarf planet BuugR IV. Our planet was destroyed many centuries ago by Count Destructo, but everyone escaped in the knick of time and crash landed here on this large ball of dirt and water. Every since, our species has been jumping from host to host. (Mucusoid #1) Snottus! You simpleton! (Luke) So you and your species have been infecting my species with a virus for CENTURIES! Get out of my friend. NOW! (Glupee) Make us, earthling! (Luke punches Glupee. Snottus tackles him, but Luke shoots him with a Particle Disruptor. Looge shoots a glob of snot at Luke and sticks to the floor. Luke tries to pull it off, but to no avail. A lightbulb appears over Luke's head, but it crashes onto his head.) (Luke) Hey, you influenzaliens! (Glupee) Mucusance! (Luke) Whatever. Just tickle the inside of the nose and it'll be just like home! (Fluxx) Hey, man! (The aliens start tickling the ground as Luke enters the Hover-Mobile. Fluxx sneezes as they all exit his nose. A beam of light hits them and they grow.) (Luke) Those aliens cause the flu! (Looge) Whatever! You'll never get us! (Emmett) I beg to differ. (He pushes them into a treasure chest and shuts it.) (Connor) Now to watch Senōr Sriracha! (Mucusance) Oh, can we watch? (Sci-Fi Club) NO! END Characters * Connor Jefferson * Fluxx Steinberg * Luke Jacobs * Emmett Sparks Villains * Mucusance Inventions Seen * Hover-Mobile * P.A.I * Particle Dsiruptor